Revelations
by Tim D
Summary: Takes place after the events in Robin #87, Secrets Revealed. The aftermath of Batman giving away Tim's secret.
1. Betrayal

Disclaimer – I do not own Robin, Batman, Spoiler or any other character that may appear in this fic

Disclaimer – I do not own Robin, Batman, Spoiler or any other character that may appear in this fic.  They all belong to DC Comics.

Author's Note – My first fanfic, so be gentle.  I just felt like I had to write something after the whole Batman giving away Robin's identity thing.  Kind of angsty I guess, but I have plans for it to get happier.  However those plans will not involve Spoiler.  I mean, I like the girl and all, but what she did to Tim was just plain wrong.  Especially after everything he's done for her.

The rage is pretty much all gone now.  I don't feel angry anymore.  Instead it feels like there's this big hole in my chest where my heart used to be.  I spent so long in doing all of this.  In believing in Batman.  In believing in Bruce Wayne.  In trying to keep the symbol, the legend alive.  I knew that this was what I wanted all along.  I wanted to be Robin.  I wanted to be beside him.  I wanted to fight with him, through thick and through thin, no matter what came along.

            I just never thought something like this would happen.  I mean, at exactly what point can you decide that it's okay to give away someone's secret.  I spent so long hiding this from everyone.  I lied to my Dad, I lied to my friends, and I lied to Ariana…  I did it all in compliance with his wishes.  I protected the secret at all costs.  My Dad's practically disowned me right now because I protected that secret.  I lost all my friends when I was sent away to Brentwood because I protected that secret.  Most of all…I lost Ariana because I protected that secret.

            I figured it was all okay though, no big deal.  I mean, I'm not too sure how things are going to work out with my Dad, but I've made some new friends here at Brentwood.  I also got Steph, who I have to admit, is great…was great.  Things started off just fine there too.  To top it all off, she said the secret wasn't a big deal.  She said it didn't bother her.  Yeah, right.  The first thing she did was get jealous over Star.  Can I help it if I didn't want to see another teen die right there in my arms?  I flash all the names through my mind.  All the people that I've lost in my tenure as Robin.  Clyde Rawlins, Karl Ranck, Young-El, Tommy Meyers.  I just couldn't stand to lose another one, and especially not someone who was actually a true friend of mine.  But does Steph understand that?  No, of course not.  Instead she goes off the deep end and doesn't even talk to me about anything.  There are times in my life when I wouldn't take anything to give up the Robin outfit…but there are also times when I would almost give anything to be rid of it.

            So all that leads my back to the present.  To me coming back to my dorm room one day to find the bat signal taped to my window.  All I could think about was how much I needed this tonight.  After everything that had been going on, I needed to spend some time with Bruce.  I needed his guidance and advice on how to handle how crazy the dual identity thing was getting to be.

            Instead, my world came crashing down around me.  I still can't describe exactly what went through me at that moment when I found Steph standing on the roof.  Shock most certainly.  I didn't know what to do, how to react.  Then she said my name.  I don't know why, but that just set everything off in my mind.  To hear her call me Tim, it was like a bomb had detonated inside of my brain.  I had to get away.  I had to escape.  My carefully constructed realities were colliding and all I could do was get the heck out of dodge.  I ran, as fast and as far as I could.  I would have kept running to Hawaii if a dark shadow hadn't crossed my path.  Before I knew it I was staring into the eyes of the only true father I had ever really had.  I mean, I love my Dad and all, but he's gone so much.  After taking up the mantle of Robin, I always felt that Bruce was as much my father as my own Dad was.  But now he stands before me, telling me that it was his choice, that he brought Steph in on everything.  That he gave up MY secret.  Then Steph says something about how we can be together now.  That was the last straw.  I saw red as I whirled on her.  I couldn't believe that she could have the raw nerve to invade my life like that.  I though I meant something to her, I though she cared about me.  She knew how important the identity was for me, and she destroyed it in the worst possible way.  Much less, she enjoyed it.  She thought it was just a big game, and that she had finally won the prize.  She knew my identity, the grand prize of them all.  I lashed out at her, and then turned my attentions to my true betrayer.  Standing there in all his self-righteous glory, telling me that he had made the decision to ruin my life.  I couldn't talk to me.  I didn't want to talk to him.  I yelled something at him and then just walked away.  Truth be told, I felt at that moment that I could just walk away from it all.  I could walk away from Batman, from Robin, from Steph, heck from life itself, and never come back.

            Which is where I now find myself.  Somehow, someway I managed to make it to Happy Harbor.  I don't know why, I guess I just needed somewhere to go.  It had to be somewhere out of Gotham.  I just couldn't stand being in that city a second longer.  I wasn't feeling the anger anymore.  I was just feeling hurt, and betrayed.  It seemed like everyone I had cared about had turned against me, or at least the two most important people in my life had.  I didn't want to think anymore.  I was so tired.  I just wanted to quit it all.  Slowly, exhaustion overcame me and I sank my head down onto the conference table.  My mind finally shut down as the darkness of sleep overcame me.


	2. Confusion

Author's Note – My thanks go out to all of you who reviewed my story; I do appreciate your thoughts

Author's Note – My thanks go out to all of you who reviewed my story; I do appreciate your thoughts.I apologize for the lateness of the next part, but 20 page thesis papers to detract from my free time.Anyway, here's the next part, it kid of focuses on Cass simply because I like her, and I like the way she's starting to become as much of a strong leader as Robin is.Anyway, enjoy, and comments are appreciated.Oh yeah, also one quick note – in the first chapter I said that Robin went to Happy Harbor…however that would be tough seeing as that cave was trashed.Instead I meant that he went to YJ's new hangout.

It was several hours later before I finally broke out of my restless slumber and managed to return to the land of the living.Actually, I didn't do so willing, but my senses had recognized that someone was approaching.I blinked fuzzily a couple of time before I managed to make out the figure standing before me.Blond pigtails…yep, that had to be Cass.

"Robin," her voice cut through the stillness of the room."Is that you?"

With a small groan I managed to life my head, blinking the last traces of sleep from my eyes.I rose from the chair that I had been wedged on for the last several hours only to hear a hideous popping sound coming from stiff joints.After managing to stretch out some of my sore muscles, I finally addressed Cassie.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here?You don't normally just come to chill here by yourself."I watched as her blue eyes quickly scanned me over, stopping briefly on my face, which had been badly scratched in my run through the woods.She had a look of intense curiosity, but she wasn't asking questions…yet.It made me feel kind of good actually.It was nice to know that she had that much respect for me and my privacy.

"Ah, yeah well…I just needed somewhere to think for a while.Sorry, I hope I didn't disrupt anything."I added the last as I noticed the overnight bad she had slung over one shoulder.Heh, figures it had the S-shield on it.Looked to me like she was planning on sleeping over at the HQ tonight.I briefly wondered if it might have something to do with our newest member, Empress.Maybe a little female bonding, plus Cass may have wanted to try and dig up some info on our newest mystery.

"No, no.It's no big deal.I just wasn't expecting to find you here, that's all.The girls were going to have a slumber party tonight, nothing big.I've just noticed that there seems to be a lot of tension between Anita and Cissie, and I was hoping that something like this would help them get along a little better."Inwardly, I smiled.Cass wasn't getting a lot better at this leadership stuff as time passed.I still remember when I had her take over as spokesman during all that crazy stuff with Klarion.I have to admit, she even surprised me with how well she handled the media blitz on us during that whole crazy time.I think it made me feel a bit better about myself.It was nice seeing someone on my team developing and growing up.It almost gave me a little flash into what Batman must feel watching his two Robin's developing.Unfortunately that thought immediately darkened my mood.I think Cass must have noticed the almost imperceptible change in my features, because the look of curiosity grew stronger.

"So…what's going on Rob?"Heh, her detective skills were getting better too.It was getting to be a lot harder to slip things by her.Unfortunately her questions were not something I really felt I could deal with tonight.I had to find some way of retreating without making too much more of a spectacle of myself.

"Uh, you know how it is.Life just kind of gets a little overwhelming at times and you have to just sit back and think on things for a while.No big deal.In fact, I should just be getting out of your way.Hope you have fun tonight."I finished, trying to put on my brightest not smiling face.I mean, I still have an image to maintain, and grinning like an idiot would not help maintain it.

Unfortunately my plan didn't work nearly as well as I thought.Instead of letting the matter go, Cass got an even more intense look on her face.Coming a quick couple of steps closer, she peered intently at my face.

"What's with all the scratches?Looks like you've been running blind through a forest.You're not usually that sloppy Rob.What's going on?"

Okay, definitely time for a tactile retreat.When did she get so astute anyway?I'm supposed to be the one throwing her for a loop, not the other way around.It's just that with everything that's happened today my mind is completely out of focus.

"Nothing, nothing at all.Everything's fine."I put on my serious face, you know the one that says…let this drop now or else I'm not going to be happy.Quick note on that face – it doesn't work at all on girls.Especially ones with super powers who aren't really the least bit intimidated by me.

"Rob, did you know that when you say nothing in that tone of voice that you're practically begging for attention."Okay, Cass was really getting annoying now.The concern is flattering of course; it's nice to know that she cares when the leader is having problems.However, these are my problems, and I'll handle them myself.I don't need anyone holding my hand and helping me through everything.I also don't need to "talk about things" or anything else.Quite frankly, as touching as Cass's concern was, I really wished she'd just shut up and leave me alone.In fact, I was just hoping opening my mouth to tell her something similar to that when she spoke again.

"Go get changed."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, go get changed.I know you've got a set of civilian clothes here that you can change into.So go get changed.Anita and Ciss will be here in about an hour, so that gives you exactly enough time to get showered and dressed.Now hurry up and do it.And I am NOT taking no for an answer."

At exactly which point did I lose control here?


End file.
